Come Back To Me
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. In the aftermath of task 46, Natsuki's only desire is for Masumi to return to her. Songfic with Vanessa Hudgen's Come Back To Me.


Title: "Come Back To Me"

Author: Trinity D'Canto

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Masumi Inou & Natsuki Mamiya

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Vanessa Hudgens song "Come Back To Me" don't belong to me.

Author's note: Assumes a pre-established relationship…. and can I just say that whomever came up with the idea that it was a good idea to make Natsuki talk in third person should be dragged out into the street and shot?

Spoilers: Task 46, especially the ending.

Summary: Masumi made a promise to Natsuki. Now that he's left following the incident with the Three Neck Dragons of Darkness, will he keep his promise? Songfic with Vanessa Hudgen's "Come Back to Me".

No one had seen Natsuki in two days. Her bedroom door was always locked. If you pressed your ear to the door, you'd be able to hear the sound of Natsuki sobbing into her pillow, the pain of heartbreak in her sobs. Every now and then, she'd actually speak, wailing "Masumi, come back to me…" before descending into more tears.

_Every day, I try to play, another game_

_But my heart can't take it _

_I try to find another boy_

_But all the while I can't face it _

Hearing Natsuki like this, to go from sunny and cheerful to depressed and heartbroken, broke Souta's heart. Masumi's sudden departure left them all shaken, but it was obvious that Natsuki was the one who hurt the most. So there he stood, outside her door, a mug of hot green tea in his hands, wondering if he should knock. The last three times he'd knocked she'd shouted at him to leave her alone before returning to her tears.

He could tell how close Natsuki and Masumi had become now. They had obviously fallen very deeply in love with one another and Masumi leaving had shattered Natsuki's vulnerable heart. Carefully, he knocked on the door.

"Natsuki-chan?" He ventured. "It's Souta. I brought some green tea to make you feel better."

Nothing. The crying just seemed to get louder.

_Why do I miss you so much?_

_I want to stop this hurt inside_

_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Baby, come back)_

Souta knocked again, biting his lip. He was worried sick over Natsuki and trying not to get angry with Masumi for breaking her heart. Although, he was currently feeling that if he ever saw Masumi again, he was sure he'd snap his neck. Natsuki didn't deserve this.

"Natsuki-chan, please answer the door. We're all really worried about you." Souta begged. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Go away!" Natsuki screamed, her voice clearly showing her anger and pain. "Natsuki wants to be alone!"

Souta was about to give up when Satoru came striding down the hall, looking worried. "Any luck?" Satoru asked as he spotted Souta with the mug of tea.

"You just missed her screaming at me." Souta replied. "She refuses to come out. She's been like this for two days. I mean I understand that she's heartbroken and everything, but this is…"

"The fallout from breaking a bond that was clearly stronger than any of us, even Natsuki and Masumi themselves, could possibly imagine. For Natsuki, this must be like losing a soulmate." Satoru finished. He sighed. "I imagine that the pain must have been worse for Masumi. I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now."

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughin' it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time (good time)_

_I know cause I'm living the same lie (Same lie)_

Masumi may not have been bawling like Natsuki, but his pain was just as bad and nearly unbearable as hers. When he'd left, he'd taken just one thing with him: a photograph of him and a smiling, happy Natsuki. He missed Natsuki. He missed the sunshine and light she brought into his life. All he had, now that she was gone, was darkness, emptiness and loneliness. But he couldn't go back to her….to them. Not after what he'd done. No matter how much it hurt him inside to be away from the woman he'd rescued and eventually fallen for.

But he couldn't look her in the face again. He was afraid to see the hurt in her eyes. But what he didn't know was that the hurt he'd caused by leaving was infinitely worse than anything else he could have possibly done. He had an idea about it, though.

_So one of us has got to say_

_We can't keep living this same way_

_So I'll be the one_

_Yeah, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

Back at the museum, Souta was still standing outside Natsuki's room, the tea still in hand. Satoru was standing next to him and neither one of them were sure what to do.

"We could knock again." Satoru suggested.

"She screamed at me." Souta replied. "I've been trying to get her to come out for 2 days. She refuses to eat, drink anything…all she does is weep."

Satoru sighed and knocked on the door. "Natsuki, it's Chief. Please open the door and talk to us. We're worried about you." He paused. "Look, I know you're upset about Masumi leaving and cling to the hope that he'll come back…"

Apparently, Satoru had said the wrong thing, for there was a loud banging noise, the sound of someone getting up from the bed and storming over to the door and then the door was flung open.

At the sight of Natsuki, it became hard not to cringe. She was an absolute mess. Her clothes were rumpled, like she'd slept in them, her eyes were red from crying, her hair was in tangles and her face was covered in blotchy spots. She looked as though her heart was shattered.

"Masumi PROMISED!" Natsuki shouted. Her voice was strained but full of determination. "He promised Natsuki!"

Souta gave Satoru a dirty look, but then was careful to choose his next words. "What did Masumi promise you, Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki held out her trembling left hand so Satoru and Souta could clearly see the silver and black ring on it. It looked like an engagement ring. "Masumi promised Natsuki that he'd marry her."

Satoru's jaw dropped.

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe…_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby come back)_

Natsuki looked indignant. "Masumi promised Natsuki, so Natsuki knows that Masumi will come back."

Souta looked at Satoru and then at Natsuki. At the look on their faces, Natsuki got even more upset. "Natsuki knew you wouldn't understand!" She cried before slamming the door in their faces.

"Nice going, Chief." Souta muttered. He sighed. "She's a mess. Poor Natsuki. Masumi leaving must be really hard on her."

"Since when has it been okay for Boukengers to get married and fall in love?" Satoru asked, clearly annoyed. "First Sakura and Eiji, and now this!"

Souta gave Satoru a dirty look at his comment. "You know, Sakura wasn't going to wait around for you forever. So, when Eiji showed interest, she jumped. And how is this going to help Natsuki?"

"Well, I didn't know Masumi asked Natsuki to MARRY him! How was I supposed to know that?"

"Look at Natsuki for starters! Do you see how upset she is? Would she be so distraught if her love for him wasn't as strong as it is now?" Souta almost shouted at his Chief, but he kept is anguish in. He didn't want to spill the tea.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Natsuki's hand reached out, grabbed the tea and slammed the door in their faces again.

Souta's heart almost broke. "If I ever see Masumi again…." He muttered.

Natsuki took a small tentative sip of the tea Souta had made for her as she sat down on her bed, her fingers still stroking Masumi's black SGS jacket. She wiped her eyes sadly. "Natsuki's all alone now." She murmured, glancing at her ring. "Masumi was all I had and now he's gone."

_Baby, come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back (Baby come back)_

She put her head in her hands and wept more, her body racked with sobs. "Masumi, come back…please come back…"

The SGS Museum seemed even more imposing at night as Masumi stood outside the place where he knew where Natsuki's room was. He could see the light in her window and he could, if he squinted, make out the figure of the sobbing Natsuki.

"Natsuki…" He murmured, softly. "I'm sorry."

_I wanna call, but then I stall_

_Cause after all, I just couldn't take it_

_Cause if your play was to push me away_

_You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back) _

His heart could almost feel her pain. She was hurting so much, he could tell and her pain was his pain…and it was his fault. Because of him, Natsuki had almost died. He could never forgive himself. She might forgive him, but he couldn't forgive himself. He looked up at the window again, hoping that maybe she would look down and see him. He could see her more clearly now. She was clearly sobbing her heart out and all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her close…feel her comforting warmth.

Natsuki took another sip of her tea and stood by the window, looking out into the darkened city. She wiped her eyes again and sighed. Suddenly, something outside the museum caught her eye.

It was Masumi. He was standing outside the museum, in normal clothing, but he was still there.

_I know we made a mistake (I do)_

_Can't you stop your foolish pride (oh no_

_And come back to me_

_Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again_

Natsuki dropped the mug of tea and dashed out the door of her room, running as fast as she could force her exhausted body to go. She had to see Masumi. She had to see the love of her life.

"Masumi!" She cried, tears blurring her eyes. "MASUMI!" The doors seemed to shatter before her as she ran out to where she saw him. "Masumi!" Her voice seemed to carry into the night winds. "Masumi!"

_Baby, come back to me (Come back)_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be…_

_Together so whatever it takes_

Masumi saw her and heard her before she saw him and she looked like a big mess. Apparently, she hadn't stopped crying for him since he left. He turned to leave her but his feet refused to move. He turned to look in her direction. "Natsuki…"

She spotted him then and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. "Masumi!"

Natsuki's embrace couldn't have been more welcome and Masumi held her close to him.

"You came back, you came back, you came…"

"Natsuki, I can't stay."

Natsuki pulled away from him. "What?"

_Baby, come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back (baby come back)_

He looked at his feet. "I can't stay with you Natsuki. I love you…but I can't be with you. I can't risk hurting you again."

"Don't leave me, Masumi." Natsuki begged. "If you leave, Natsuki's all alone."

"Natsuki…"

"Natsuki has no family, remember?" She held up a shaking hand and showed him the ring. "You promised me that we'd be family. You promised. All Natsuki has is you."

He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

"You asked Natsuki to marry you, Masumi. You said you loved her, that you wanted to be with her. Ei-chan, Chief, Sakura-san and Souta-san are all friends, but you…you are my family."

_You know you miss your Baby V_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_So why do you act like you don't care_

_Like all this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong_

He looked into her eyes. There was pain there, but also love…a love so pure and undying that no matter what he said or did, he couldn't make her stop. She would never stop.

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused_

_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing_

"I can't be a Boukenger anymore." He had a feeling that wouldn't stop her and a second or two later, he knew he was right.

"Then Natsuki will quit, too. Natsuki doesn't care about what happens. She just wants to be with Masumi forever…like we promised."

"You will?" he asked.

"Natsuki will." She hugged him tightly to her. "Natsuki will do anything just to be with you."

_It's you and me_

_So I sing_

_Baby come back!_

He looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"Natsuki forgives you." She kissed his cheek. "Natsuki could never stay upset at you. She doesn't quite understand what happened, but…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You don't need to say anything more."

_Baby, come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be…_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)_

_Baby, come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

Natsuki was so happy that she could barely contain herself and she threw her arms around him, squeezing him to her. "Natsuki loves you, Masumi. She'll love you forever."

_And I'll love you forever, Natsuki._ He thought as he kissed her and lifted her up, twirling her around, delighting in the happy sounds she made and the big smile on her face.

Sometime later, Souta wandered into the salon and found Sakura and Eiji there standing over the table, looking at a note and a pair of SGS jackets.

More specifically, Natsuki and Masumi's yellow and black SGS jackets.

"What's going on?" Souta asked, although he sort of already knew.

"Natsuki's gone." Eiji informed him. "All she left were these two jackets and a note. She must have gone to look for Masumi."

"Unless Masumi came back." Souta murmured under his breath. Coughing, he spoke louder. "Sakura-san, what does the note say?"

Sakura looked puzzled as she read the note aloud. "All it says is 'Masumi kept his promise.' Do you know what that means?"

Natsuki's hair had been let out of its pigtails and she wore new clothes. A pale yellow skirt and black top to go with the beige jacket she'd had at one point. She slipped her hand in Masumi's and slipped their Accellulars in her pocket as they walked along, blending into the night crowds as easily as darkness itself.

They'd left their lives as Boukengers behind to begin new lives…as a family.

_My baby_

_Come back_

_(Baby come back!)_

He'd come back to keep his promise and that was all that mattered to her.

FIN


End file.
